Kingdom Come
by CatOfWater
Summary: They were stranded, left to die on the dark island. In order to get back to Ninjago, they have to leave one of their own behind. Zane stays, but then falls seriously ill, and needs them more than ever. But they can't defeat the overlord with out him. Will he find a cure and make I back to Ninjago? Or will he watch his home crumble along with him? Special thanks to The Night Ninja!
1. The Choice

This takes place at the end of season two, episode 26, and note that Zane's father is not there, just to make it simpler for me. The lines may not match up to the actual episode, so sorry about that. WARNING: this is a Kai/Zane story.

Also, thanks to The Night Ninja for helping me with the storyline.

Chapter one: the choice

Zane POV

"Bye bye!" Nya sang, her purple eyes glowing with amusement, then ran through the swirling portal after the death machine. It started to close.

"I've got it!" Kai yelled, running towards it. He leaped, but the portal closed and he fell on the sand. "NOOO!" He yelled. I turned around, my eyes squeezed shut. How could this happen? I opened them and saw Lloyd on the sand near the water. Misako was stroking his blond hair. He opened his leaf-green eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Did...did we win?" He managed.

"No." Sensei replied sadly. Lloyd sat up, and tried to stand, but only fell down again, gritting his teeth in pain. He held his breath and stood up, walking towards the water.

"I thought…" he murmured. Then he turned around.

Okay, time skip, cause I forgot the lines. :D

"Does anyone have a plan?"

I smiled.

"I don't." I grinned. "But he may." I pointed to my falcon, who was flying in circles overhead. It squawked at us and flew into the trees. We followed it, the lush undergrowth surrounding us. I saw it swoop down into the trees, and I stopped, staring at what it landed on. It was a temple. Vines crawled down the marble pillars, and it was covered in a layer of dust.

"What…" Misako gasped. "This was not in the scrolls."

"I think…" I muttered, walking closer and touching the stone. "I think this was the first temple of light." I pushed open the doors, and a cloud of dust surrounded us. I walking warily, and Kai followed, his sword glowing. He coughed.

"It looks...abandoned."

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Jay exclaimed, upset about Nya evil and being stranded here. I peered into the semi darkness and saw ten stones in a circle around a pedestal. Ancient writing scrawled across the first stone. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"It's a portal."

Jay gasped.

"Whoa! Where does it lead?"

"Wherever you need to go." I read. I think I can access it, if I read the words correctly." Then I stopped. "But someone has to stay behind to close it." I frowned, knowing what I had to do. "I have to stay behind."

"What?!" Cried Lloyd. "No! You're too important!"

"I am not the green ninja. You need to go and save the people of Ninjago City. Then you can worry about me." I said solemnly.

"But… someone else can stay behind." Kai protested, glancing at Misako for a split second.

"I am the only one who can read it. You must go."

Wu nodded and stood on the pedestal beckoning the others on. When they were all on, I began to read the words.

" _portar-me a on vull anar, portar-me al lloc que necessito, fer-los sacrificis, deixar-los, quedar-me al benestar més gran. anar._ " Light started swirling around my friends. I continued. " _un camí de tornada, així que no et deixis anar, vagi. anar._ " I stared at them as the light engulfed them. " _Anar. Anar. Anar._ " The light vanished, and the temple grew dark.

"Lloyd?" I called. "Kai? Sensei? Anyone?" No response. I allowed myself a brief smile before walking out and onto the beach. It worked. But now I am still here. Stranded.

 **Well, here's chapter one, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! It means SO much to me when you review!**

 **~CatOfWater**


	2. All The Why's

Chapter two: all the whys

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

Lloyd POV

The last thing I saw was Zane's determined face before the darkness engulfed me. I felt concrete under me and I opened my eyes, sitting up. I was on a street of Ninjago City. My friends were around me, looking around, confused.

"It-it worked!" I exclaimed. They smiled.

"Let's go get the bastard!" Kai yelled, jumping to his feet. I stood too, keeping my injured leg off the ground.

"But...Zane." I whispered.

"He made a choice." Sensei told me. "It was the only way." I _did_ feel a bit guilty, leaving Zane to fend for himself on the island of pure evil. I stared at the ground.

"Hey!" Jay shouted. "Look!" I looked up at the largest building in Ninjago City, and saw a massive dark purple dragon perched on the edge, scanning the streets.

"Whoa." Cole choked. "That thing is huge!" I nodded, backing away. It jerked its head towards us and snarled. It opened its mouth and shot a ball of dark matter at us. It splatted on the concrete a few feet away from me. The dragon's roar could be heard from the ends of Ninjago.

"Run!" Kai yelled, and everyone bolted, running down the streets. I was at the back, hopping, trying to go as fast as I could. We stopped to rest at a street corner, out of the dragon's view. I sat down, panting.

"I*pant* would think…*gasp* you would wait for *cough* me, as I am..the green ninja." I spluttered.

"Uh, Yeah." Jay chuckled nervously. "About that. Sorry." I glared at him, not happy about our status. I heard a caw and looked up, seeing a black falcon swooping down to land on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Hello!" I flapped it's wings, then froze. "Huh?" It's eyes turned bright blue, and it flapped it's wings and squawked excitedly.

"Hey…" Kai started. "It's Zane!"

"Hi Zane!" I yelled. It flapped it's wings vigorously.

"Are you still at the dark island?" The falcon bobbed it's head.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked. The falcon nodded again.

"What are you doing here?" Jay yelled.

"Guys, only yes or no questions." I said. The falcon cawed and nodded.

"Come on, Let's-" I made the mistake of walking out into the open. Immediately dark matter hurtled towards me, and I barely had time to throw myself sideways before it hit me. Zane's falcon was less fortunate. I stared at its remains, scattered all over the street.

Sorry...I just really wanted to get back to Zane's POV

Zane POV

I opened my eyes, seeing only the sand and ocean. What happened? Was my falcon...destroyed? I shook my head. Now how was I going to contact my brothers? I didn't feel that good either. I had a small headache and I felt kind of queasy. I staggered to the forest, realizing it was growing dark. I walked back into the temple, and sat against the wall, staring at the stones. Then I gasped, seeing there was writing on another one of the stones.

' _qualsevol que utilitzi aquesta porta d'entrada, serà infligit amb una plaga. El dolor i el sofriment els afectaran. fins que trobin una cura o moren.'_ Thinking hard, i translated it into English. No. It can't be true. What if it's real? I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I closed me eyes. I can't worry about this now. I have to rest…

In order to understand what's going on, you have to copy and paste these words on google translate. The language is Catalan. Also, I apologize for the short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

~CatOfWater


	3. Some sacrifices

Chapter three: Some sacrifices

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the storyline

Most of you guys didn't really get it, so here's the English version:

Anyone who uses this gateway will be inflicted with a plague. Pain and suffering will affect them. until they find a cure or they die.

Sorry very dramatic but I DONT CARE

Also, I wrote this in a rush, so please forgive me if it's bad, and I apologize in advance. Also, I heard that the first was hard to read so I just reposted this...sorry I don't know what happened last time.

enjoy!

Lloyd POV

Kai and Jay had managed to distract the stone army while me and Cole made it to the elevator inside the building. Really, there was no point in building stairs on the outside when there was stairs and an elevator on the inside. The numbers grew higher as we ascended. 63...64...65...66...67...68...69...70! The elevator stopped and opened. Almost immediately a spiked ball and chain was flung towards my head. I ducked and I swung back towards it's owner. Nya growled and caught it, glaring at us with her creepy purple eyes.

"Nya!" Cole exclaimed, jumping to the side, away from me. "Y-" she yelled and swung the chain at him. He leaped over it and moved farther away from me, leading Nya's attention off me. I ran to the window, which was broken, and jumped through, landing on the outdoor stairs. I climbed the remaining, and found myself face-to-face with a colossal dark purple dragon with gleaming purple eyes. It laughed at me, baring it's teeth.

"You have no chance, green ninja. You're injured, and you're down one teammate. Neither of you will last long."

"I will defeat you!" I yelled, ignoring his words. What did he mean? Was he talking about Zane?

"No… dark will always rule. Even when there is light, there will always be shadow!" It snarled.

"Not if my light is bright enough!" I cried, summoning a glowing energy orb and blasting it at him. He stumbled backwards, coughing out dark matter. I sent another one at him, and he hunched over, in pain. I summoned another, but he roared and knocked me

Right

Off

The

Building.

Kai POV

I heard a roar, and I looked up, just in time to see Lloyd being flung off the building. I had to do something.

"Cole!" I yelled. He looked at me, and I pointed to Lloyd. Cole widened his eyes and then closed them, and slowly pushed his hands up, as if he was lifting something heavy. Suddenly I started rising. No, it wasn't me that was rising. It was the ground beneath me. Cole was lifting me towards Lloyd on a column of rock. I held out my arms as he fell closer...closer...closer...his momentum sent me to my knees, pain rocketing though my legs. Then I realized I caught him. He was unconscious, but breathing. I sighed with relief and jumped to the ground. Cole was leaning on Jay for support, panting and looking exhausted.

"Nice one, Cole."

"Thanks. You too." He grinned. Then he looked over my shoulder and his smile melted. I spun around and saw the stone army running towards us, waving their swords.

"Uh...now would be a good time to, Uh, go?" Jay chuckled nervously.

"Good idea." I agreed and followed him and Cole onto the streets.

TIME SKIP

"I think he's going to be okay." Nya announced. Jay had somehow turned her back to normal, and I had no idea how. Not that I was complaining. But I couldn't enjoy having her back. Not now. Something was...wrong. I couldn't explain it...I just…

"Thank goodness." Misako sighed.

"Ooh!" Jay exclaimed. "Can we see him!?" Nya nodded and beckoned them in the room. Lloyd lay on a table, looking tired but otherwise okay. He had a few more bandages, and another cast around his wrist, but nothing serious.

"Lloyd!" Jay shouted, and tried to hug him. I stayed standing in the doorway. I couldn't be thankful right now. Something was off. Not here...but somewhere else. I had a feeling I knew where it was…

"Kai, what about you?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I said, are you okay? The battle was pretty rough...for all of us."

"Uh, Yeah." Lloyd turned to Wu and they started talking. I zoned out again. Something was definitely wrong. It was a gut feeling. And I always know to trust my gut. But what would...Zane. The name came to me so suddenly, it had to be it. Somethings wrong with Zane..he's having trouble at the dark island.

"Guys!" I exclaimed. They all look at me. "Zane's in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Zane's in trouble!" I repeated.

"What kind of trouble?" Jay asked.

"I…" I started. "I don't know."

"Then why do you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it!" I yelled, getting angry.

"Well...how do you know that?" Cole rolled his eyes, obviously not believing me.

"It...I can't explain it. Like Zane's sixth sense...just…" I searched for the words that would describe my feeling. "It's a gut feeling."

"And what happened the last time you trusted your gut? Huh?" Jay shouted. "That didn't end so well, did it?"

"Zane's probably fine." Cole tried to assure me. "He can take care of himself."

"Y-you don't believe me." I stepped back, shocked and dazed.

"Kai, look, w-"

"You don't BELIEVE me!" I shouted, running out the door and slamming it behind me. Zane's in trouble. I need to help him.

Cole POV

Wu placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let him go. He just needs to cool off." I sighed and sat down.

"But what if he's right, Sensei? What if Zane is in trouble?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Sensei assured me. "As for now, we have other problems to deal with." I nodded.

"We need another plan." Lloyd said.

"A cannon!" Jay shouted. I sighed.

"No."

"Uh...a cannon!"

"Shut up, Jay." I was too stressed to deal with him right now.

"Hmmm." Nya thought. "I'll go get Kai, see if he has any ideas."

"Good luck." Jay snorted. Nya rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Maybe…" Misako whispered. "In the scrolls, it says whoever wears the helmet, controls the army. I didn't see his helmet on him when he was fighting Lloyd."

"Yeah, So?" Jay rolled his eyes.

"If we can find the helmet, we can control the stone army, Zaptrap!" I snapped at him.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get the helmet, Dirtclod?"

Then Nya burst through the doors, her eyes wild.

"Nya, What is it?"

"O-our dragons are back!" She cried.

"That's great news!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It's not just that...Kai took them! I don't know where he's going but-" I barged past her and ran outside, not waiting for her to finish her sentence. I saw Kai on top of our dragon, already taking flight.

"No!" I yelled, and jumped onto the dragon's tail. It flicked me onto its back helpfully. "Thanks, Rocky." I whispered, and approached Kai, who had his back to me. I crept closer and he spun around, his eyes blazing.

"Get off, Cole!" He yelled. "I need to find him! You aren't going to stop me, so you might as well give up now, before someone gets hurt."

"Kai, you know I can overpower you." I argued. "Land the dragon, now. Doing this puts us all at risk." He looked worried.

"But-but I need to see if he's okay. I need to bring him back, so he can help us."

"That's not the only reason." I said thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Kai screamed, swiping at me with his fire sword. He missed.

"Kai…" I warned. "We need to go back."

"No!" He lunged at me and swiped my legs out from under me. He pinned my to the dragon's back. "Everything's okay, Ember, just keep going." He told our dragon. Then he turned to me. "Don't you care? Don't you care that our brother is in danger?" He snarled at me.

"I-I do, but-"

"But?" He cried. "You don't care! If you cared, you would be helping me, not fighting me." With a roar I threw him off me, and pinned him down.

"Rocky!" I called. "We're going back."

 **Sorry for the long wait, guys. School sucks.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed...or didn't. Never mind. Anyway, please review! It means a lot to me!**

 **~CatOfWater**


	4. Dreams

Chapter four: dreams

Zane POV

' fins que trobin una cura o moren.' Someone screamed. I ran through the woods, my steps growing slower and slower. 'MOREN!' They screamed again. Diediediedie… words echoes through my head, loudly, jumbling together. Plague pain cure die die suffer sick dead sacrifice gateway overlord die moren moren moren… the voices shouted louder. I fell onto the ground, unable to move on. I'm coming for you…

I jolted awake, gasping. I looked around wildly and sighed, leaning on the wall. I stared at the stone in front of me. qualsevol que utilitzi aquesta porta d'entrada, serà infligit amb una plaga. El dolor i el sofriment els afectaran. fins que trobin una cura o moren. I swallowed, hoping it wasn't real. I was a nindroid. I can't get sick. Or can I? I stood up, and my head throbbed. I stumbled forward, into the trees. I ignored the pain and moved on. My stomach hurt so badly. I felt like I was going to throw up. A new burst of pain erupted in my head and I staggered sideways, leaning against a tree for support. I groaned and sank to the ground. This is not good. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but that wouldn't help me. Good thing I didn't need to eat often or else it would be a lot harder. I hoped the others were faring well. The scrolls did say Lloyd would defeat the overlord, and soon they would come back for me. Suddenly I lurched forward and threw up all over the place. I moaned and sat back again. I need help. Soon.

Kai POV

I was worried about Zane. It had been nearly three days since I had tried to go rescue him, and the strange feeling I had been having never stopped, only got stronger. We had no luck with the overlord. So far. We were in Dareth's dojo, with some of the other citizens of Ninjago, planning.

"A cannon!" Jay exclaimed for the thirteenth time.

"Jay, where are we going to get said cannon?" Cole asked, annoyed.

"Oh yeah."

"This is stupid!" I exclaimed, slamming my fists on the table. "We should go back for Zane. He must have better plans than him!" I stuck my thumb at Jay.

"You know we can't go back for Zane." Lloyd told me. "We would risk everything." I stalked to the other side of the room and sat against the wall. I haven't gotten any sleep in nearly four days. I closed my eyes and sighed. Before I knew it I was drifting into sleep.

 _I was in a forest. It was gloomy and dark, and I felt terrible. I stumbled along keeping my head low. I fell to my knees and started puking my guts out._

 _"I have to keep going." It wasn't my voice though. I stood up and staggered along, ignoring the pain in my head. Ugh… I bent over and coughed. Words started pouring out of my mouth._

 _'qualsevol que utilitzi aquesta porta d'entrada, serà infligit amb una plaga. El dolor i el sofriment els afectaran. fins que trobin una cura o moren.'_

Someone grabbed my shoulder.

I woke with a gasp and sat up. Nya was holding my shoulder. I blinked at her, surprised.

"What? I was just sleeping." I complained.

"You were asleep for nearly two hours!"

"What?" I yelped. "I only wanted a short nap!" Then I stopped.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"I saw Zane…" I whispered. "Does anyone speak Catalan?" I asked Suddenly. I felt like that was the language I said in my dream. Another gut feeling.

"I do. I know a lot of languages." Misako said. "Why?"

"Can you translate something for me?" I asked. I remembered the dream as clear as day. I was wearing a white gi. I was Zane. Misako handed me a piece of paper and I scribbled the words down.

Misako muttered and wrote down some words in English. She stepped back.

"Kai was...Right." I read over her shoulder and gasped.

"Oh no." Jay said.

"Oh no? Oh no!?" I yelled. "That's ALL? Oh no!? Our brother is-"

"Kai." Lloyd said. "We have to focus."

"On what!?" I shouted.

"Defeating the Overlord!"

"How could you possibly-"

"Kai." Sensei interrupted. "Lloyd's right." I stared at all of them in shock. I couldn't control my anger. I ran to the other side of the room and kicked a hole in the wall. Then I sat next to it. I glared daggers at Everyone. _How could they possibly ignore the fact that Zane, their brother, is going to DIE?_? I crumpled a nearby soda can. _This is stupid. I should try to sneak away again, now that I know he is actually in trouble._ I clenched my fists. _They wouldn't stop me, would they?_ I clenched the soda can harder, then stared at it in shock.

"How is this possible…?" I whispered to myself. The Can was frozen solid.

 **I'm sorry for the VERY short chapter and the drama. Plus, I've been looking at the views of this story, and so many of you have viewed it AND DONE NOTHING! I apologize, your reviews just make my day, and urge me to write a new chapter.**

 **Hmm… I think I'm just cutting it short because I lost my planning sheet…**

 **;D**

 **~CatOfWater**


	5. Rivers and Roads

I apologize for not updating. I've been super busy!

Chapter five: Rivers and Roads

Cole POV

I thought Zane could handle himself. I mean, he can, but neither he nor his falcon knew about the curse. Is Zane really going to die? I would go to the dark island, but it was up to Wu, and Wu said no. I have to agree with him, though. Flying back there would risk everything. I still felt guilty for stopping Kai the other day. But I had to do it. I looked over at him. He was sitting next to the hole he made in the wall and was staring at what appeared to be a soda can. I'm sorry, Kai. I realized I should go talk to him. I walked over and sat next to me. He looked up and threw the soda can as far as he could, with a guilty look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. He glared at me.

"You know what." I sighed.

"Kai, you know it has to be this way."

"Does it!? And no. I don't know. All of you are willing to step down and let Zane die, and we still may never defeat the overlord. Yes, we're risking something by going back for him, but what are we gaining? Nothing. Except his death." He snarled. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"Kai, look, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right."

"Stop being difficult." I snapped. "But...I am. Really. I love Zane as much as you."

"No, you don't." He whispered.

"What?"

"Leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Kai…" he scowled at me, so I stood up and walked back to the others.

"All we need to do if find the helmet." Misako was saying.

"Ooh! And then it'll block Professer X's mind powers!" Jay yelped. Lloyd snorted.

"This is no time to talk about X-men." Misako rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

"But it's AMAZING! Like talk talk. Then BOOM! POW! SMACK! FLY! EXPLOSIONS! WOLVERINE! MAGNETO! MISTIQUE!" He shouted on about X-men.

"I'm sorry I introduced him to that." I whispered to Lloyd.

"Same." He whispered back. I snorted, momentarily forgetting about all my problems.

"STORM! ROUGE! ANGEL! DARWIN! ALEX! CYCLOPS! BEAST! BANSHEE!" Jay yelled, then stopped, gasping for breath and laughing. Lloyd facepalmed and shook his head.

"Okay." Jay panted. "Plans."

"Um...helmet?" I reminded him.

"How about catapults!?"

"Yeah. You can be the ammo." I told him.

"Hey!" He cried, but then laughed a bit. I turned around, smiling, and saw Kai standing a few feet away from me, shaking, his fists clenched.

"H-how could you be acting like this? When...when.." he snarled.

"Kai-"

"None of you even care!"He yelled.

"We do, we just…" he stalked away and slumped against the wall, his face in his hands. He glared at us, and did I see...tears?

Jay POV

Kai was talking to Cole, then stalked back to his wall. I ignored him. Yes, Zane was in danger, but couldn't we at least enjoy ourselves while we could? The next battle with the overlord...we might not even survive it. Which is why I like to joke all the time. Being a ninja...you never know when which day is going to be your last. I like to savor my time in the world, live life to its fullest. I don't like to mope around when something bad is happening. This may be the last time we'll have together when Zane is alive. Even if he's not here…

I grinned at Nya's joke. I think she's like me. Living life the way it should be lived. Well, in my opinion. She smiled at me, her midnight hair framing her face, her soft, warm brown eyes sparkling. And those rosy cheeks… I shook myself out of my trance before I started to drool. I probably looked like an idiot.

"Hey Jay." Nya said. My heart stopped for a second and I think I blushed a little. Okay, a lot.

"Y-Yeah, Nya?" I stuttered, tripping over my words.

"Any ideas?" I opened my mouth. "Besides catapults?" I shut it and smiled. She knew me too well. Or maybe it's because I've been saying catapults for the last six hours.

"Uh...no?"

Okay, I'm done. I can't do him anymore.

Zane POV

I sat in my small shelter, shivering. I didn't want to stay in the temple. Not after…

My teeth chattered. I usually don't get cold. I am the ice ninja, after all. I closed my eyes. I didn't even have enough strength to rub my shoulders. I was so sick….

 **Where are you?**

I stopped. Was that… in my head?

 _Who are you?_

A pause.

 **Who are** ** _you_** **?**

 _Are you my conscious?_ I asked.

 **I don't think so. Are you mine?**

I jerked violently, pain shooting through me. It's getting worse.

 **Hello?**

I sank into sleep.

I woke with sunlight shining through my makeshift canopy. It was warmer, but I was still cold. I crawled out of my shelter and tried to stand, but I couldn't. Last night was probably a hallucination. I am sick, after all. I felt a sharp burst of pain in my chest and I gave a slight scream. Gasping, I opened my chest plate and saw my heart flickering. I collapsed, unable to move.

 _If someone is listening, If you were talking to me last night, then my name is Zane Julien. And I need help._

 **I hope you enjoyed! Also...if you haven't read my stories, then let me just tell you I am a very dramatic person. Please review!**

 **~CatOfWater**


	6. Embers

Chapter six: Embers

Sorry for not updating, SO busy.

To be honest with you guys, I am not excited to write this chap but…

Here. *leaves*

Zane POV

I woke up, freezing. It didn't feel right. I was the ice ninja. I never felt cold. My teeth chattering, I crawled out of my shelter. I stumbled blindly through the woods, unsure where I was going. I sensed my sickness was getting worse. I came to a cliff that dropped away to water far below. I was so cold…

I dug my fingers into the ground, relishing the softness of the grass. I closed my eyes, then snapped them open. Something was...burning? I sat up with as much energy as I could muster and saw the grass burning where my hand was.

 _How is this possible…?_

Kai POV

 **If someone is listening…** the words replayed in my head. **My name is Zane Julien.** I have to get to him. I have to go back. I cautiously approached Wu, trying to control my anger.

"Sensei." I started. "I have to go-"

"Kai." He sighed, clearly annoyed. "You've been whining about this all-"

"Whining? As in I'm a little kid who wants something badly? Zane is _dying_! And you are doing NOTHING!" I cried.

"Kai." Wu warned.

"What!?" I snapped.

"You know we can't do anything."

"No, I don't!"

"Trust me, Kai." He said. "We must do nothing."

"Must!? _MUST_!?" I gritted my teeth, but something inside me stirred. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed.

Spikes of ice shot out of the floor around Sensei, and frost spread across the room. Horrified, I stepped back, and saw everyone else staring at me.

"I…" I ran out the door, onto the street, and called our dragon. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, and I jumped onto the dragon's back. I have to get him…

 **TIIIIIIIIME SKIIIIP! Ok, I'm just ruining the moment aren't I?**

I saw the dark island up ahead, and I signaled the dragon to land. It did, but a little too hard and I was flung face first into the sand. Spitting, I stood up, and glared at them. They made a small, deep sound that sounded like laughter. I huffed in exasperation and walked into the dark woods. I soon came across the temple, but it was unoccupied. I was already starting to sweat. Gosh, it was so hot! I sighed, and continued my search. I saw a small shelter made of sticks up ahead, and I ran to it, but no Zane. Surely he built this. I walked on for what seemed like hours, but nothing. Sighing I pressed my forehead against a tree. What if I'm too late? What if he's… I never got to tell him how I felt… I started crying, but I hated it.

"Zane. Zane!" I yelled. Nothing. "Zane! Zane…"

 **Kai…** I stopped. _Zane?_ **Kai!**

"Zane!" I yelled, and heard the sound of coughing. "Zane! I'm coming!" I ran, following the sound, and came up to a cliff. Zane was at the edge, twitching in agony, his eyes squeezed shut. I ran to him and pulled him away from the cliff and onto my lap. His lips were unusually blue, despite the humidity, and he was shivering. I rubbed his freezing hands between mine to warm them.

"Zane?" I asked. Touching his forehead. It was burning. "Come on, we have to get you home." He didn't respond. I gently picked him up in my arms and ran down to the beach, where my dragon was still waiting. Shard sniffed Zane in distress. "Yes. We have to get him back. Quickly."

 **For those of you who don't know, Shard is Zane's dragon. Also...it turns out this chapter was pretty fun. Yeah...I'm a horrible person. But for those of you who've read missing, you already know that.**

 **Speaking of which...I promise no Zane die dis time.**

 **I apologize for the short chapter.**

~ **CatOfWater**


	7. Maron

Chapter seven: Maron

Kai POV

I leaped onto our dragon, still cradling Zane. I kneeled on the dragon's back with my brother on my lap. My dragon lifted into the air, slowly flapping it's wings. Zane gave a soft moan, but didn't open his eyes. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he gave the occasional painful twitch.

"Zane…" I ran my fingers through his blond hair. God, I never told anyone, even him, how much I cared for him. Now, I was alone with him, and he was on the verge of death. **Maron** … I heard his mind whisper. _Zane_? Zane groaned again, his hands clenching and unclenching. I looked ahead and saw Ninjago City...or more like The Kingdom of Darkness. Seriously. It was just a huge, black cloud. I saw the Overlord on the building, baring his teeth at the rest of the city. My dragon made a large loop, aiming for Dareth's dojo, but the Overlord turned and shot a huge ball of dark matter at us. Our dragons swerved down, and I clung to Zane, hoping he wouldn't fall off. My dragon landed heavily, flinging me onto the pavement, still hugging Zane. The dragon swung its tail at the dojo, and hit the door, hard. After a few seconds Cole ran out, and when he saw me, widened his eyes. They moved down to my arms, and grew wider. Without hesitation, he ran to me, and took our brother gently from my arms, then ran back into the dojo. I followed.

Cole POV

Misako was right. Kai was right. Kai most of all. Now staring at Zane's pale face, worry, distress, and guilt swirled within me. I couldn't even say anything to Kai. I ran to the back room and lay Zane on some cushions. He moaned and his hand twitched. Jay ran in behind me, followed by Kai, Lloyd, Misako, and lastly Wu. If this hadn't been going on right now, I wouldn't guessed Kai would've been mad. But he was leaning over Zane worryingly.

"Can you...can you…"

"Heal him?" Misako asked. "I can try." She stepped next to Zane and put her hands on his forehead and began to mutter strange words. She gained confidence and her words grew faster. Zane gave a violent jerk, and Misako stopped for a millisecond, then continued. Zane started to scream. Misako muttered faster and Zane screamed louder.

"Stop It!" Kai yelled, but Wu held him back. Misako finished, and Zane stopped, breathing heavily.

"I-I…" she started. "I need further examination of the scrolls." She walked out, and Kai ran to Zane's side.

"So it didn't work?" I exclaimed. What are we going to do?

 **Sorry again for the short chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **~CatOfWater**


	8. Melting Ice

**So...this next chapter may be a bit like Frozen...but it's called fan fiction for a reason. And yeah, I know the thingy said 'find a cure' but I wanted to change that. Also, a shoutout to RandomDragon2.0! You have been AMAZING at reviews! You have reviewed on all of my Ninjago stories and I am SUPER grateful! XD**

 **Kai POV**

It was nearly midnight, yet I couldn't get any sleep. I don't know how the others could, when Zane had only days. Zane… my lifelong crush. I shook my head and hopped out of bed. Hey that rhymes! Sorry...I should stop doing that.

I pushed open the door to Zane's room and saw him sleeping, looking so peaceful. Yet when I got closer I saw him shivering, and he looked in a lot of pain. I wish I could help. I lay down next to him.

"Zane...if you're there...or listening…" I gulped. "Please don't go. We need you. I need you. I-I…" I swallowed my tears. "I never got to tell you how I felt…" I whispered, almost silently. I sat up on the bed, facing the wall.

"Kai..?" It was as silent as a breath. Just a wisp of noise, but I heard it. I turned to look at Zane. His eyes weren't open, but he was mouthing my name.

I couldn't resist. I leaned down and kissed him. His lips were feverish, but I didn't mind. I finally broke away, and stared at his lovely face fondly.

"I love you, Zane." I whispered, laying down next to him. And before I knew it I was asleep.

 **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! And no criticism! I warned you guys about this at the VERY beginning! EEEEEE THEY're so CUTE!**

And if you don't like this ship...why are you reading this? If you don't like this, I suggest that you leave. Now.

"K-Kai?" I opened my eyes to the sound of a robotic voice. It was still dark out.

"Zane?" I sat up and turned to look at Zane. His eyes were open, but the icy blue in them was dull. He looked so tired.

"Kai." He rasped again. "Where-"

He interrupted himself with a fit of coughing.

"Shh." I hushed comfortingly. "It's okay. You're safe." He smiled weakly, though still looking as if he was in a lot of pain. He clung to my shirt sleeve.

"Don't go." He whispered.

"Don't worry." I responded, laying a hand on his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." He sighed and closed his eyes. I watched over him for the rest of the night.

Nya POV

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I was always the first one up. Cole, Lloyd, and Jay snored away in their bunks. I quickly got dressed and went to check on Zane. I felt so bad for the poor guy. Yesterday when Misako was trying to heal him, I had to run out of the room. I don't think anyone noticed. I pushed open the door and walked in, yawning. Today seemed so normal. Like our city wasn't being taken over, there wasn't a giant dragon on the highest building in Ninjago, and our friend wasn't about to die. _He's more than a friend. He's a brother._

I rubbed my eyes and saw Kai sleeping against the wall, and Zane sleeping peacefully in his the first time since he had returned, his breathing was normal. I notice things like that. I ran to him and checked his pulse. It was stronger. I didn't understand. What had changed since last night?

I shook Kai awake.

"Wha..?" He cried, his eyes snapping open.

"Kai!" I exclaimed. "I think Zane's getting better!" He looked over at Zane and a small smile played on his lips. Hah. I had always known about his little crush.

"Why do you think so?"

"His fever has gone down...slightly. But enough to notice!" Kai's face lit up.

"Good! It's good to have our...brother back!" I smirked at him. "What?" He cried.

"You know what."

"Uh…" he blushed. "No I don't."

"You really think I didn't notice?"

"How long have you known!?" He yelled. Zane flinched in his sleep.

"Like...forever!"

"Don't tell anyone, got it?" He warned.

"Whatever." I laughed, and skipped away to tell everyone the good news.

Jay POV

"GUYS! GUYS! WAKE UP!" Nya screamed, waking me up instantly. "ITS ZANE!" I leaped out of bed, but she was already gone.

"Zane?" Cole exclaimed. I swallowed my fear and ran out of our room. Has it gotten worse? Or… I pushed the thought out of my head and ran into Zane's room. Kai and Nya were in there along with Zane, who was smiling faintly, his eyes open.

"Zane!" I cried, and hugged him. I let go and he coughed painfully. "Uh, Sorry." He smiled at me.

"Its okay." He wheezed. Cole ran in followed by Lloyd and they both hugged him. I really couldn't explain my happiness. My brother was back.

No POV

Four hours later

Misako walked up Wu.

"You know," she started. "You're pretty lucky Kai disobeyed you." Her voice was thick with amusement.

"How so?" Wu Asked, clearly annoyed.

"That illness would've killed Zane within the hour if it wasn't for Kai." She responded, smiling. "Also, they are connected, and if Zane died, Kai would've died as well, and Ninjago wouldn't have survived the loss of both fire and ice."

"And how would you know that?" Wu scowled.

"When I was trying to cure Zane, I saw that his element and Kai's were connected, meaning their souls were like the last two remaining pieces of a puzzle." Misako explained. "Next time get all the facts before stopping one from rescuing the other."

 **I hope you enjoyed! THIS WILL CONTINUE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **~CatOfWater**


	9. Note from MEEEEEEEE

**Hey guys!**

 **I've been having a really bad case of writers block, so ive decided to give you this note!**

 **i have been thinking...**

 **you: *gasp* really, CatOfWater? Omg what a miracle!**

 **me: hush... there's this thing that I call a 'Guilty Pleasure' I call it a GP and it's where you love it when your favorite character from a movie, book, game, show, etc. gets hurt/dies. I have GPS for Zane obviously, which is why I even write things like this. And YOU have it for Zane too. No lying I know you're reading this 'cause you like it when Zane gets hurt.**

 **review if you have GP! And in the meantime while your waiting for the new chappie to come out check out and review my other stories! Thanks! XD**

 **~CatOfWater**

 **P.S.**

 **If none of review on this...**

 **i will feel very lonely because I just confessed something really big to all of you.**


	10. Ice and Fire

**Hey guys! I just recently saw the LEGO Ninjago movie. *forever scarred***

 **Lol no. It was okay. Except they all lost something when that movie was created. And...Zane. Uuuuuuhhhhh…. you know...I would write about a scene from the movie, but then I think everyone would imagine the ninja as they look like in the movie, so nah. I'm just glad Brent Miller is playing Zane in the new season(Brent Miller plays the original Zane :)) okay, enough talk. Let's get down to business.**

 **Zane POV**

I woke up, alone. How long had it been? A day? I felt a lot better. I wondered how I was cured so suddenly. I think I remember… a kiss? I smiled a bit. If he really liked me… I have never told anyone about my secret crush. Kai… with his warm brown eyes, always blazing with fire. I sat up, ignoring my headache. It wasn't as bad as last time, thank goodness. It was still dark out, and the clock read 1:26.

 **Lol sound familiar? For the peeps who read Missing. Lol. AND THEN A MONSTER GRABBED HIM AND TOOK HIM TO THE ALTERNATE OH NOES! Lol. Or..not lol. 'Cause he...well...if you've read it you know.**

I stumbled out the door. I didn't feel completely better, but at least I was healing. I noticed a set of stairs I had never seen before, and I followed them up to a door, which was open a crack. I pushed it open and walked up onto what looked like the roof of the dojo. Kai was sitting with his back to me, his legs dangling over the side. I smiled and limped over to him.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked, amused. He jumped up and spun around, alarmed. His face lit up and he sighed in relief when he realized it was me.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked, concerned.

"I could not sleep. You?" I replied, sitting down next to him.

"Me neither." We sat in silence for a while. I had to admit, it was a bit unnerving to see no lights in the city below, just a vast stretch of darkness. Yet, when I looked up, the stars shone brighter then I've ever seen them. There were so many...it was so beautiful. Like someone took thousands of diamonds and scattered them across the purple-navy sky. It was so peaceful up here...I could just imagine that everything was normal, that there was no evil dragon if I looked a bit to my right. I glanced at Kai, who was staring at me rather than the sky. My man-made stopped for a second. If nindroids could blush, my face would be as red as a tomato.

"Uh...yes?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry...it's just...the stars are beautiful tonight." I nodded. How weird. Kai has never said something like that.

"Yes." I agreed.

"That's not the only thing." I stiffened, warmth filling me. I had a strange emotion. Happiness? No. Happiness is a simple emotion. You know what it is, when you're feeling it. This is a swirling mass of so many emotions that you don't know what it is. My heart was beating twice as fast as normal. God, in this light, his brown eyes looked so soft, so beautiful. He smiled at me, and leaned in, closer to him. I could hardly breathe...I had never told anyone how much I...his hand slid over the back of my neck, and our faces grew closer. Our foreheads touched, and we shared the best midnight kiss of all time.

 **Kai POV**

My heart was running a marathon. All I wanted to do was stay in his embrace, up her in the darkness, our lips locked. His were icy cold, normal for him. We finally broke away, and he smiled at me, bewildered. His eyes were a beautiful frosty blue, his face normally pale.

"Kai…" he whispered. I loved to hear his voice.

"Zane?" I loved his name. I loved his eyes, his hair, I loved him so much.

"I've never told anyone this… I love you, Kai." I swallowed. My...my wish came true. He...didn't reject me...he loves me.

"I love you too, Zane." I whispered. The expression on his face made my heart melt. He looked so happy, I couldn't stand it.

"I think…" he smiled, looking at the stars again. "We were meant to be together?" I was breathing way too fast.

"Yes. Maybe… that's how…" he smiled and hugged me. He lifted his hand and opened his palm, and to my surprise, fire danced there. T wasn't exactly fire, though. It was more of an icy blue, and it didn't radiate heat like normal fire.

"How..?" I asked, shocked. I concentrated, thinking of ice and fire, our elements. A silver flame twirled to life on my palm. I grinned.

"Beautiful."

"Like you." He sighed contentedly, pushing his flame into mine. With my other hand, I pressed another flame onto the roof, and frost spread across it. Zane laughed softly. I put my arm around his shoulder, and placed his hand on my palm. The cold flame seemed to shine brighter. He put his head on my shoulder and studied the fire.

"Kai."

"Mmhmm?"

"Tomorrow...we have to defeat him. The Overlord."

"Yes."

"I have to help you."

"What? You still need time to heal, you need to-"

"Shh." He whispered. "No. I am going to help." I sighed.

"I guess you're right. This...element...it's powerful. It may be the secret to defeating the Overlord."

"ColdFire." Zane said.

"Yes. You and me." I pulled him in for another kiss.

 **YEEEEEEE! I love this ship so much! I like Glacier too but THIS IS AWESOME! I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, most of you have GPS for either Lloyd, Kai, or Cole. Not trying to be rude, but why are you reading this cause it's GP for ZANE. Whatever. I would prefer it if you didn't quit. XD**

 **~CatOfWater**


	11. Death and Darkness

Chapter ten: Death and Darkness

Lloyd POV

The Overlord laughed, looming over me. His sinister purple eyes gleamed with victory and amusement. I saw my friends, lying dead on the concrete. Nya hanging limply over an upturned car, Cole slumped against it. Jay lay on his stomach, his head facing me, his hand reaching out as if grasping for life. Kai and Zane were against a building, holding hands, like they knew their life would end in a heartbeat. Blood soaked the ground. I stifled a sob, tears filling my eyes. My breathing became quick; I was panicking. I couldn't do this without my friends, I couldn't. I sank to my knees. No hope…

I closed my eyes as the Overlord's laughter filled my head.

Then

There was nothing.

I gasped awake, breathing heavily. My friends lay in their beds, sleeping peacefully. Thank God, it was only a dream. But then I remembered. The battle. It was today. Would it turn out like my dream? Blood flashed behind my eyes. No. It can't. Tears welled up in my eyes. It's time.

Zane POV

Darkness. Sweet darkness. What happened? Yes, the battle. Kai. Lloyd. Flames? White flames. Ah, at least the pain was over now. I remember holding Kai's hand. Did we defeat the Overlord? I have to remember…

The battle

The Overlord laughed, looming over me. His sinister purple eyes gleamed with victory and amusement. I was still sick, not ready. My heart thumped against my rib cage. Kai stood next to me, along with Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Nya. My head ached, and my stomach was not happy with me. Ug...I was in no condition to fight, but I couldn't back down now.

"You...are too weak!" The Overlord smirked at us. "You will never defeat me!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Yes. We will." I exclaimed boldly. He laughed.

"And why do you think that?" I glared at him, biting my lip. I opened my mouth but he snarled, interrupting me.

"You think I don't know what happened? I've lived on that island for decades!I know the only way off is that portal! It's a miracle you're even alive." I gritted my teeth. "But not for long." He smirked. He raised a claw and flicked it. Kai was flung into a building and landed among the rubble. Nya screamed and tried to run to him, but was blocked by the Overlords' massive foot. My heart stopped. No… Kai! I started to panic, tears welling in my eyes when Kai didn't get up.

 **Sorry to ruin the moment everyone… but this is a new thing to me. It feels very strange to have someone else get hurt instead of Zane. Well, it's to your guys' satisfaction, so imma do everyone that you guys said we're your GPs. Also doesn't this seem a bit like Missing? XD**

 **(And I like to comment on my own stories. XD)**

In fear, I shot ice at the Overlords' back foot, freezing it to the concrete. He roared, trying to free it, and I took my chance and ran to Kai. He had a bloody nose and was bruised all over. He was unconscious. I kneeled next to him, while the others distracted the Overlord.

"Kai!" I cried, it hurt me so much to see him like this. "Kai! Wake up, please!" A large piece of concrete flew past me and exploded on the ground, spraying rubble everywhere. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself, and placed my hand on Kai's forehead. He coughed, and weakly opened his eyes.

"Kai!" I whispered and hugged him.

"Blergh…" he groaned. He looked at me, then widened his eyes. "Z-"

I was flung away from him, claws digging into me and tossing me into a building. The ground swayed. I saw Nya hanging limply over an upturned car, and Jay was on the ground. Cole and Lloyd were still fighting the Overlord, but Cole was bleeding from several wounds. Kai was unconscious a few feet away. If I could get to him, we could both be healed… I tried to crawl forward but a sharp stab of pain came from my chest. I looked down and saw my white go wet and red. I gritted my teeth and held back tears and continued to Kai. I heard Lloyd scream. Cole was flung into the car Nya was hanging off of. He didn't move. Lloyd looked around frantically. He started to cry, putting his hands over his head. I had to get to Kai… I dragged myself to him, but blackness was pressing at the edges of my vision. I managed to touch his hand with my finger….

And then everything was gone.

 **Sorry for the short chapter… I had writers block, but I thought I lost my GP s and I had to quit the story. I even wrote you guys a note! XD but it was just writers block.**

 **Please review! Sorry for the long wait 2**

 **~CatOfWater**


	12. Sorry guys for the wait

Kai's eyes opened slightly and immediately shifted to Zane, reaching towards him a pool of silver blood pooling around him. Kai used all the strength he currently possessed to pull Zane into his lap.

"I've got you baby" he murmured into Zane's ear, feeling his boyfriend relax he slowly sunk back into the world of unconsciousness, knowing that if one of them were to die the other would follow. They would never have to live without each other.

Lloyd's POV

All my friends are dead. I sink to my knees and cry. The overlord's taunting voice barely registering in my mind. The Overlord raised a massive claw to crush me, and that's when the ice blocked it. Splinters of blue-white ice flew everywhere, saving me. I look back, in horror, realizing I am not dead, to see Kai and Zane. Zane and Kai are standing although Zane is heavily leaning on Kai in exhaustion, I can't hear what's being said but relief washes over me. My friends are alive!

Kai's POV

I hold my nindroid close, he's exhausted first he gets gravely ill then horribly injured. Can't life just give him a break. But do I want to give him a break? Nope! We had both seen the overlord nearly crush Lloyd and Zane just sprang to action coving Lloyd in a ball of Ice.

"Stay with me baby" I whispered, holding him closer. His wounds have healed somewhat but he's going to be weak for quite a while. I figured out a while ago that we can heal each other with our love, kinda girly fairytale ish but whatever. My wounds are almost completely gone but Zane is still showing signs of injury and fatigue. We have to defeat the overlord before he passes out completely. I conjure fire in one hand and Ice in the other, Zane dose the same. Our flames turn blue and the ice turns red, He smiles at me and we join our hands, opposite elements combining and turning a stunning lilac before turning into white fire that was as cold as liquid nitrogen. We use our true potentials which have changed colors, instead of our usual red and white our combined potential is a powder blue. We blast the overlord with cold fire and the intense light combined with our pure love seperate Garmadon from the overlord and freeze the overlord, his frozen statue crashing to the street below and shattering into crystal that vaporize instantly. We carry Garmadon back to the ground as the city returns to normal. Lloyd gasps, his eyes widening in shock and love and fear as his father walks unsteadily towards him, and that's when they embrace. Me and Zane do the same. I hold him in my lap as we both fall asleep.

Wu's POV

My brother is home and my students are recovering. The injuries of Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd. Cole had a concussion, and Lloyd broke his arm. Zane is in bad condition, but Kai, who is nearly the same condition, won't let me near him. I guess he's still mad at me. At the moment they are lying in Kai's bed sleeping. Sometimes at night I hear whispering coming from Zane and Kai's room, some of which the language is eerily similar to that coming from my brother and Misako's room. **That's what she said. You know what? Just… Never mind.**

I sigh, a lot of this could've been avoided if I had just let Kai go get Zane the moment he realized Zane was in trouble. When we had finally gotten home we placed a sleeping Zane and Kai in the closest bed where they quickly started cuddling, Kai protectively embracing Zane to the point where he almost disappeared in Kai's arms. Nya had taken a picture for blackmail purposes, she claimed while misako ahd just smiled with that blissful expression of remembering what is was like to be that much in love.

Kai's POV

The sun's rays shone into my eyes as I felt Zane snuggle closer to me

"Mmm, I'm not cooking today, and you're staying right here" murmured Zane. He's so cute when he's half awake, well he's cute all the time but especially when he's half awake.

"Baby we have to get up, I need to change your bandages" I whisper

"10 more minutes" he mumbles

"Alright" I chuckle, lightly running my hand through his hair they way he likes it. Then I hear his mind say : 'snuggle flame takes such good care of me, like a big red plush teddy bear' I hold him a little tighter.

Zane's POV

I hear Kai laugh and I blush slightly, this mind reading this is going to take some getting used to.

'Squishy snowflake so cute, I'm in your head and you're in mine, no more secrets you adorable nindroid his mind tells me' I love him so much. I hug him and he gasps in pain. Our injuries hold us back. Nope. There is no way in heck I am going to get in to THAT.

'Sorry' I think. 'Love you.'

'Love you too baby.' he tells me. I smile, all's well that ends well. When we finally manage to wake up he gently changed my bandages and pulled the covers back over me. He is so protective of me, I love him so much

"Kai? Can you please get me some breakfast?" I asked

"Of course baby" he says kissing my forehead and limping to get some eggs and bacon with coffee and tea. When he got back into our room he set my tray of food on my lap as I sat up, he propped me up with a few pillows and kissed me passionately before he climbed in next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder as he runs his hand through my hair, I love him so much. Once I finish my food he puts the tray on the nightstand and pulls me closer to him before turning on the TV. Ninjago city is rebuilding, I'm healing and completely in love.

"Comfy?" Kai asks me

"Mmhmm" I mumble, way to happy and comfortable to give a proper response, he always just turns my mind to mush. I hear Kai chuckle and feel him pull me closer, I can't even feel any of my injuries, love is an amazing anesthetic. There is a knock at the door and I hear Kai tell whoever it is to come in. Turns out it was just Jay asking Kai something, whatever it was it made Kai a bit annoyed but I'm way too tired and comfy to care. I hear Kai agree to something before i fall back to sleep.

Kai's POV

Idiot Jay, seriously. Asking if he can marry my sister right in the middle of all this. Zane's head on my shoulder allows me to keep a level head considering all I'm getting through our bond is sleepy lovey dovey thoughts. After Jay leaves I wrap a blanket around Zane and I before I too am asleep. I walk alone in my dreams, thinking of my favorite ice ninja, sleeping next to me. I thought of Jay and Nya's wedding, which should come soon. Could we maybe add another wedding to all our problems? I already had it. Glistening with blue sapphires. And near the center, buried deep under the blue and light blue gems, a tiny speck of light pink. His warm heart, under the cold of his snow and ice. It was beautiful. Just like the person who will soon wear it, when I wake.

Zane POV

I blinked open my eyes to see Kai leaning over me, smirking.

"What?" I asked, doing a quick check to see if I was wearing clothes.

"The tooth fairy came!" He smiled, looking so excited I could only guess was it was. Still, I turned over and lifted the pillow.

"More like the ring fairy." He whispered in my ear. I was speechless. It was really happening. I lifted the slim ring, embedded with blue jewels and a small pink one one in the center. I was having trouble breathing.

"What?" Kai Asked, concerned. "Your wounds are hurting?"

"No." I laughed breathlessly. "Nothings wrong at all. Everything's… right!" I slipped the ring on and kissed him.

"I do." I breathed.

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo there it was. Final chapter. I am so sorry for not posting but let me explain.**

 **I was without WiFi for like three weeks and then I became… distracted. And thank you TheNightNinja for writing like 90% of this chapter.**

 **Ok, and let me get this straight.**

 **THIS WILL MOST PROBABLY BE MY LAST NINJAGO FANFICTION. Unless you convince me otherwise, (which, if you try, is possible.) there will be maybe a few one shots.**

 **I will probably write for Hamilton (you guys should check it out) or Twilight.**

 **Thank you all for being super supportive through my NINJAGO career, I appreciate ALL the reviews❤️❤️❤️**

 **Hearts for all:**

 **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**


	13. Reviews

**Hi guys.**

 **i have been reading the reviews and I noticed a few I didn't notice before.**

 **I saw that one person (if your still here, I appreciate it) said they were done with me and my stories (but in a very polite way :)) because of this Kai/Zane ship. I looked back at chapter 8 and I noticed a note I had left that seemed kinda rude, so I'm sorry if you quit because of the ship and the note. Thank you for being supportive while it lasted, Jesusfreak. And I apologize for being rude.**

 **The other reviews were amazing though! I love you all!**

 **Your reviews gave me inspiration to write more Ninjago stories,**

 **but only if you guys insist. If not, then I'll just forget so...**

 **thank you all for the amazing reviews I really appreciate it**

 **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**


End file.
